


Always

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rimming, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hobrerek said: Hiiiiii, I just found your stuff and I think it’s absolutely wonderful and I was hoping I could ask a prompt where Mickey has a really cute moment with Debbie and does something special for her and Ian sees without Mickey realizing so he does something special for him to thank him without telling him he knew what he did. Or something. idk. it sounded good in my head haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> Thanks so much for this prompt! It totally makes sense don't even worry! :p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!! <3

Mickey was at the Gallagher home sitting on the sofa. He was on baby duty; watching Yev and Liam. Ian was supposed to help but he said he had an exam he really had to study for and fucked off upstairs and locked himself in his old bedroom.

 

Yev was sleeping in Liam’s old crib near the stairs and Liam was colouring in his book on the floor in front of where Mickey sat on the sofa watching TV and drinking a beer.

 

That is until Debbie came in through the front door with a loud bang. 

 

She huffed out a frustrated sigh and plopped down next to Mickey on the sofa. Apart from Ian, Debbie was his favourite Gallagher. Maybe it had something to do with the red hair. 

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Mickey asked in between sips. 

 

“My stupid boyfriend was supposed to take me to see this band in the park this weekend but he flaked,” Debbie said.

 

“Can’t you just go with someone else?” Mickey asked.

 

“He didn’t get me the tickets so I’m pretty much screwed,” Debbie said frustrated. 

 

Mickey looked at her trying to figure out a way to make her feel better but before he could say anything she got up and said, “Boys suck,” and with that she made her way upstairs.

 

Mickey sat on the sofa looking up at where she just disappeared, and now saw his first favourite redhead.

 

 

———

 

 

Ian was studying. He really was. At least he was trying to. 

 

He figured it was okay to take a small break and maybe go make out with his boyfriend for a bit. 

 

He opened his old bedroom door when he heard the front door slam shut. He made his way to the stairs and saw Debbie sitting on the sofa now with Mickey. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help it.

 

If he could Ian would beat up this little punk she now called her boyfriend. She was looking forward to this concert in the park for weeks. That little fucker.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Debbie asked him.

 

Ian snapped out of it and said, “Nothing, gonna take a break from studying.”

 

“Okay…” Debbie said moving past him and going to her bedroom.

 

Ian made his way downstairs and saw Mickey looking up.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Mickey asked him as he made his way toward him.

 

“I need a break,” Ian said plopping down next to Mickey where Debbie was just seated.

 

Ian plucked the beer bottle out of Mickey’s hand and put it on the coffee table.

 

“The fuck? I was drinking that,” Mickey said a little annoyed. That quickly faded when Ian climbed on his lap and started sucking on his neck.

 

“Man, your brother is right there,” Mickey tried to protest.

 

“So?” Ian said unlatching from Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey smirked at Ian and grabbed his hips pulling him closer to him. 

 

They couldn’t do much with Liam right there but it sure was a fun break for Ian.

 

 

———

 

 

Ian went back upstairs to study and Mickey followed but instead went to knock on Debbie’s door.

 

“Yeah?” the young redhead said through the door. 

 

Mickey took that as an okay to come in so he opened the door. 

 

Debbie was seated on her bed with a book open in front of her. 

 

“Could you watch Yev and Liam for a while? I need to go do something and Ian is studying. Fiona won’t be back until tonight,” Mickey said.

 

“Sure, I’ll just read downstairs. When will you be back?” Debbie asked getting up from her bed.

 

“Not sure. Hoping it doesn’t take too long,” Mickey said. Debbie nodded and made her way downstairs.

 

Next up, Ian.

 

Mickey went inside Ian’s old bedroom he shared with his brothers.

 

“Mick, I really need to study now,” Ian said noticing his boyfriend.

 

“I know, just letting you know I’ll be back in a couple hours. Debbie’s watching the kids,” Mickey said walking over to Ian.

 

Ian looked up at him from the desk he was seated at full of books and said, “Where you going?”

 

“Needa take care of something, I’ll see you soon,” Mickey said before kissing Ian softly on the top of his head. 

 

Mickey then left the house.

 

 

———

 

 

The next day Ian and Mickey were still at the Gallagher’s. They had ended up staying the night there the night before since Ian was studying so much and was apparently too tired to just walk back to Mickey’s. Mickey not wanting to be apart from Ian stayed with him and they slept in Lip’s old room. 

 

 

Fiona had everyone up for breakfast before they had to leave for school. Mickey got up when Fiona did. When he spent many nights there they got into this routine of waking up at the same time and getting everybody up. Fiona woke everyone up while Mickey would start cooking breakfast, she would then make the kids lunches and feed Liam.

 

Ian ran upstairs to go get his books for class, Carl was already outside, and Debbie was making her way to the front door. 

 

“Wait up,” Mickey said to Debbie.

 

“Yeah?” Debbie asked. They were standing at the back of the sofa near the stairs in the hallway.

 

“Here,” Mickey said handing her something he pulled out of his back pocket of his jeans.

 

Debbie took what Mickey gave her and looked at it. It was two passes to the concert in the park she wanted to go to in a couple days.

 

“What? How? Are these for me?” Debbie asked in a rush. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, they’re for you.” 

 

“How’d you get these passes in such a short time?!” Debbie asked.

 

Mickey shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal and said, “Someone owed me.”

 

Debbie broke out into a huge grin and practically jumped on Mickey. She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

 

She said, “Thank you so much!”

 

Mickey patted her back once before pushing her off and said, “Ya ya, now get off me.”

 

She smiled at him before heading out the door, still starring at the passes.

 

———

 

Ian was making his way down the stairs when he heard Debbie squeal. 

 

Like the day before he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it just sort of happened.

 

Debbie said, “How’d you get these passes in such a short time?!” 

 

Ian then heard Mickey say, “Someone owed me.” Ian smiled. His boyfriend was honest to God the best person he knew with the biggest heart of anybody he knew. Debbie came home the day before pissed that she couldn’t get to go anymore and what does Mickey do? He goes and gets her tickets. How? Well, he didn’t really care. What he cared about was that Mickey did something extremely sweet and special for Debbie. He definitely needed to reward his boyfriend somehow, but without him knowing. Mickey would hate it if he knew that Ian knew.

 

Ian came downstairs when he heard Debbie close the front door behind her.

 

He grinned at his boyfriend before grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him on the lips. Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s sides pulling him closer to him as he kissed him fully.

 

They broke apart a little breathless and Mickey said, “What was that for?”

 

“Just saying bye,” Ian said with a wink before heading off to school.

 

 

———

 

 

Mickey had an eventful day of watching Liam and Yev at the Alibi. Svetlana wanted him to come to the bar to make sure the guys would stay in line and not fuck any of the girls up. Kev also had said to come down for the same reason. As he had said, “It’s not my job to run your tug shop upstairs so get your boyfriend’s dick outta your ass and get down here!”

 

Mickey brought Liam with him cause Fiona had to get to work and Lip had back to back classes he couldn’t take Liam to, and all the other kids were at school, so that left him in charge.

 

Kev didn’t mind having Liam there. Vee even stopped by with the twins and Yev was there with Svetlana so it was like a bar/day care of sorts.

 

 

Mickey brought Liam back to the Gallagher home. Debbie and Carl were home so he figure he’d be good with them.

 

“Where’s Ian?” Mickey asked the two of them who were seated on the sofa as he put Liam down on Debbie’s lap.

 

“Said he was gonna be at your place,” Carl answered.

 

“Great, see ya,” Mickey said before patting Liam’s head and heading to his house.

 

 

———

 

 

Mickey walked the short few blocks to his house and made his way inside.

 

“Ian?” Mickey called out in the seemingly empty house.

 

“In here,” Ian called back from their bedroom. 

 

Mickey kicked his shoes off and went to where Ian was.

 

He opened his bedroom door and saw Ian laying on their bed naked and stroking his hard dick.

 

“Hey you,” Ian said seductively as he kept stroking his length.

 

Mickey smirked at his boyfriend, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

“You gonna watch me all day or you gonna get that sweet ass over here?” Ian dared.

 

Mickey grinned at his boyfriend stripping off his jeans and t-shirt. He was now naked and climbed up on the bed next to Ian.

 

Mickey hovered next to Ian on his right side and continued to watch him. Ian was getting even more turned on having Mickey so close to him but neither of them touching.

 

Mickey wanted to touch Ian so badly but there was something so hot about watching him pleasure himself as he looked back at Mickey.

 

Ian stopped touching himself, remembering he wanted to please Mickey the best he could for doing something so amazing for his baby sister. 

 

Ian pushed Mickey back to sit with his back against the headboard. Ian spread Mickey’s legs apart and went to lie in between them. Ian took Mickey’s semi-hard dick into his mouth in one motion. 

 

Mickey moaned out at having Ian’s warm mouth on him and he ran his fingers through Ian’s fire red hair.

 

Ian sucked on Mickey until he was rock hard against his throat.

 

Ian did the whole nine yards. He sucked on the head of Mickey’s leaking cock and stroked his length, he took the full length in his mouth as he played with his balls, and he sucked on his balls as he stroked his length.

 

Mickey was on edge until he wasn’t. Ian let his dick pop out of his mouth with a loud sound. 

 

“Turn around,” Ian commanded.

 

Mickey did as he was told and turned around. He got on all fours as Ian placed him.

 

Ian licked a stripe up Mickey’s warm hole and heard his boyfriend whimper.

 

Ian smirked from behind him before plunging his tongue in Mickey’s ass.

 

Ian lapped at his boyfriends warm hole and inserted a finger, then another, scissoring him open.

 

“ _Jesus Christ, Ian_ ,” Mickey groaned. He felt like he was going to spill all over the sheets at any moment. 

 

“Don’t come. Not yet. Not until I’m fucking you raw,” Ian purred against his ass before giving it a playful smack. 

 

Mickey moaned the second Ian’s fingers started moving in and out of him again. Mickey started to fuck himself on Ian’s fingers.

 

Ian pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick a bit to make sure he’d go in fully in one thrust.

 

Ian lined himself up with Mickey’s asshole and grabbed onto his hip and his shoulder before thrusting in. He bottomed out and Mickey moaned out at the fullness.

 

Ian started fucking Mickey, a little slow at first then hard and rough just like they like it.

 

Mickey kept muttering swears and Ian’s name.

 

Ian ran the hand he had on his shoulder down Mickey’s back and Mickey arched into the touch. Ian pulled Mickey up so that he was flush against his front. 

 

Mickey rested his head on Ian’s shoulder and panted as he fucked himself onto Ian’s dick.

 

Ian reached around and started to stroke Mickey’s dick. 

 

Ian’s hand was working Mickey’s dick just as fast as he was pounding into him. 

 

“Ian, _fuck_ , I can’t. I need to-“ Mickey stuttered out breathless.

 

Ian twisted his wrist giving Mickey more pleasure than before. 

 

Mickey moaned out and Ian said, “Come.”

 

Mickey came long and hard into Ian’s hand as he moaned his name. 

 

Mickey turned his head and caught Ian’s lips. He grabbed onto the back of Ian’s head and deepened the kiss. Ian came inside of Mickey and moaned into their kiss.

 

 

———

 

 

Both men lay spent on the bed side by side. 

 

“That was fuckin’ good,” Mickey said getting up slightly to grab a cigarette. 

 

“Yeah,” Ian said turning to face his boyfriend who was now lighting up his cigarette.

 

Mickey inhaled deeply and let the fumes flow out of his nostrils before passing it to Ian. 

 

They smoked the cigarette in silence before both laying back down next to each other. 

 

Ian lay his head on Mickey’s chest and Mickey was idly stroking Ian’s hair.

 

“You’re amazing you know that?” Ian said after a little while. He didn’t look up just said those words.

 

Mickey’s hand stopped stroking his hair for a beat before continuing. He didn’t say anything.

 

Ian turned to look up at Mickey when he didn’t say anything and said, “I’m serious, Mick. You’re an amazing person. You go above and beyond for the people you care about and I’m so grateful to have you in my life.”

 

“Ian-“ Mickey warned. 

 

Ian continued, “Don’t. I’m serious. Just fucking take the compliments. You’re honestly the best.” Ian smiled up at his boyfriend and saw Mickey’s face turn a beat red.

 

“Where’s all this coming from?” Mickey asked looking into Ian’s deep green eyes.

 

“Nowhere,” Ian lied but then said the full honest truth, “It’s just something I always think of. You’ve been there when I needed you the most and you haven’t left. Some people wouldn’t be able to handle someone with a mental illness but you didn’t leave me and you take care of me everyday. You take care of my siblings and even help out your wife and kid. I love you, so much Mick.”

 

Mickey smiled down at Ian and said, “I love you too, so much. And I will always take care of you, Ian. Always.”

 

Ian smiled and moved up a bit to kiss Mickey on the lips.

 

 

They knew that their love was going to last. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
